


Missile Marooned, Marriage?

by Garchomp445



Series: Fire Emblem Sumidelia Week 2017 [2]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, F/F, Marriage Proposal, Really cheesy sci-fi, Robots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-31 12:48:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12132825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garchomp445/pseuds/Garchomp445
Summary: Cordelia begins the final assault on PlegiaTech's newest missile, the deadly black-hole generator, Grima. She and Sumia begin the landing force, slashing and zapping their way through robots, and possibly, potentially, get married?Sumidelia Week 2017 day two - Prompt: Stephanotis | Happiness in Marriage





	Missile Marooned, Marriage?

**Author's Note:**

> I could've made the sci-fi way, way cheesier, but I held some of it back for you. Be thankful!

There were precious few seconds left to stop PlegiaTech’s newest missile, Grima, from detonating in the midst of the planetary system. If it activated, it would trigger a supermassive black hole, drawing half the galaxy into its oppressive abyss. Cordelia blasted from side to side on her PEG15-u5 rocket bike, narrowly avoiding the rocket barrage left to defend Grima from Ylisse’s elite fighting force, the Shepherds. Cordelia and Sumia are the advance guard, and have to clear the landing zone for the rest of their crew.

Cordelia shifts to the front of her bike, carefully holding her electric lance tight, and spins it around underneath her, aiming the jets into the volatile rocket tubes. As soon as the first rocket battery explodes, Sumia off to her side destroys another one, and Cordelia smiles under her helmet. Cordelia shouts,

“Sumia! I’ll hold off the reinforcements, you take out as many rockets as possible!”

Sumia barks back, “Got it!” then whispers, “Stay safe…”

Her bike turns, and she charges her lance up, and blasts down the line of rocket launchers. The first robots unfold from the side of the missile, spindly, compact machines with laser guns and little else. Cordelia jolts them with a powerful EMP as she blasts by, aiming for the robots setting up a beacon for the PlegiaTech capital ship. Her electricity arcs through the robots, shutting them down instantly, and she sets up her own beacon. Lasers arc around her position, and she can only hope that her suit’s shields last until her backup arrives. Further along the missile, other beacons are already attracting larger robots, huge melee behemoths with inches of protosteel armour, wiry robots capable of calling upon solar energy bolts, plated bots who use their sawblades as combination wheels and weapons, robots mounted on bikes like her, and snipers capable of instantly downing her bike with a hacking bolt. Cordelia whirls in place, finishing off the last of the maintenance droids, but a buzzsaw bot is making a beeline right for her. She parries its leap with her lance, but it digs in, crashes back into the missile, and snaps her lance in half. Cordelia gasps, recoils, and it lunges forward again, but its midsection is impaled by Sumia’s electric lance. Sumia shouts,

“I’ve got you!” She shakes her lance off, and Cordelia reaches across their bikes to grab her arm,

“Thank you.” Sumia blushes and mutters something, Cordelia shouts, “Oh, and could you recharge my shields?” Cordelia switches to her force tome, a device capable of manifesting nearly-magical effects, and they prepare for the next wave of robots, together. The beacon before them blinks thrice, and the telltale warp rings begin distorting the space around them. Just as the elite PlegiaTech robots get within range, Shepherds begin popping into existence. A sniper blasts the first two from the back of the line, a warrior on a crawling mount, wielding another electric lance shocks the front line, tome specialists rain plasma upon the horde, and their very own tactical android joins the fray with a chain-lightning sword. The android shouts,

“Great job! Keep poking holes where you can see them, but stay out of sniper range!”

Cordelia nods, “We’ll finish this!”

A loud voice screams through the comms at them, “You looked SOOO cool!” Cynthia practically wraps her arms around her moms, but a hand just under her helmet makes her reconsider,

“Gods, we’re in the middle of a battle!” Severa pulls Cynthia back onto her own rocket bike, “Let’s show them what for, THEN tackle our moms to the ground! For their recklessness!”

Severa clenches her teeth, and forces a new lance into Cordelia’s hands, “That was close, mommy.”

Cordelia practically beams out of her helmet, and Sumia’s practically in tears, “We’ll finish this together. On our left, Severa?” She gives her a wry smile.

Severa glares, “I’ll be wherever stops you from dying the most!” She hops onto the back of Cordelia’s rocket bike, and the three knights blast over to one of their formation’s flanks. Two soldiers, mountains of armour and electric blades, are nevertheless displaced from the rest of the group, and surrounded on one side. Donnel’s armour is wearing thin, and Kellam keeps tanking powerful shells from across the missile. Severa leaps down, smashing robots in twain with her axe, and sapping energy from her enemies to recharge her shield with the Sol module. Cynthia dives from the sky, and pinpoints weaknesses in her foes with her Luna module, cracking open one of the artillery robots with one strike. Sumia lands to recharge Donnel and Kellam with her electric staff, and Cordelia barks orders,

“Follow us back to the rest of the group! Severa, take out that sniper, I’ll deal with the saw-bot!” Cordelia switches to her tome, and enters in the proper commands to launch a stream of molten plasma. The robot fuses with the missile’s hull, taking a few weaker bots with it. Severa charges through, leaping over a heavily shielded bot, then engages her mag-boots, and smashes into the sniper. Donnel and Kellam draw back, and Cynthia picks Severa up as they work themselves back into the fray.

Even tens of meters off the missiles surface, blind-fire rockets make the air a dangerous place, so they fly low over their allies, and strike from range when someone falls behind, or when a smaller robot finds a blind spot. The force of Shepherds is already halfway to the head of the missile, where the android piloting it needs to be struck down. The android is the twin of their tactician, a cruel intelligence directing the swarms of robots to strike at the Shepherd’s weakest points.

Cordelia spies an especially focused cloud of droids pounding shell after shell into one of their armoured corp, a girl that her daughters know well. Cynthia dives into the horde without a second thought, but Severa has to take the brunt of sniper fire, nearly shattering her own armour before she drains the electricity from the shattered robots underneath her. Cordelia types as hard as she can, and can practically watch the batteries on her tome drain as she lays on the heat. Sumia has dismounted, a saw-bot shreds her bike into fine shavings, and Cordelia notes that their tactician is outside of comms range. She shouts,

“Kjelle, stay next to, and protect Sumia!” She motions to Severa and Cynthia, “Severa, draw Cynthia back!” Cordelia uses the last blast of solar energy to clear the area behind them, nearly incinerating a well-concealed Shepherd sniper, “Sorry, Noire!” then drops down to attack with her lance, “We’re making a stand here!”

Sumia’s hands shake as she switches to emergency power supplies for her staff, restoring energy to everyone within range, Cynthia and Severa cut their way back to Sumia with their blades, Noire shivers, screaming curses as she looses bolt after bolt into the crowd, and Kjelle laughs,

“This is it, Severa’s mom?” She smashes another robot off into space idly, “I could not ask for better partners!”

Cynthia screams, “YEAH! Let’s destroy them!”

Cordelia smiles as she impales the next couple of robots, filling holes in Severa and Kjelle’s offense, and directing Cynthia to defend Noire. Cordelia catches Severa’s blind spot when she turns around to take stock of the group, and moves her to defend Noire, taking Severa’s place herself. A distant, heavily-armoured behemoth shatters into debris from powerful bolts, and they break robots with gusto. Smaller, swifter robots dodge through the debris, but either Noire or Severa are fast enough to fell them, and Cordelia falls into a rhythm, each exertion enough to shatter another robot. Sumia runs out of recovery staves, and joins the fray, desperately trying to ward off any damage from the flying bullets and lasers, but even Kjelle’s large protosteel shield has a few holes. 

Cordelia gasps as A.I. of her rocket bike turns aggressive, a hacking bolt lodged in its side, and smashes the bike in twain before it explodes. Severa has switched to a fusion blade, her axe crushed underfoot, and Noire is trying to accurately hit joints and energy cores with dual submachine guns, to little effect. Cordelia shouts,

“Noire, stay inside of our circle! Sumia, give Kjelle a spare lance if you have one!”

She knows that it’s only a matter of time before they’re overwhelmed, and she can hear two saw-bots spinning around the field of debris. Suddenly, the buzzing stops. The only gunfire is from Noire, and the ground is rocking back and forth. The surface of the missile buckles, ripples, then pulls itself apart, shredding into tiny, shimmering fragments. Cynthia shouts,

“We won!”

In the far distance, the missile’s warhead seems to draw in a huge amount of light, then disappears. Communications are still down over the gulf of space, and Cordelia is breathing hard. It takes a few moments for her to register that something is tapping her back until Sumia’s voice pipes through,

“Cordelia, I have something to give you.”

Sumia has turned her helmet transparent, and is avoiding eye contact, her gaze fluttering up to meet Cordelia’s every few seconds. Cordelia smiles,

“Oh? A post-battle present?”

Sumia wrings her hands and fidgets with a pocket on her armour, “No, it’s a bit more serious than that!” She takes a deep breath, “Cordelia, would you marry me?”

The breath hitches in Cordelia’s chest, and she giggles as Sumia pulls a battery, a flare, and then finally a ring out of a utility pouch. Sumia is shaking as she presents the tiny, teal band. Severa and Cynthia gasp and grab at each other, Noire smiles faintly, Kjelle smiles openly.

Surrounded by twinkling debris, floating family, and a very serious, adorable, now-fiancé, Cordelia beams and giggles her reply,

“Yes! A thousand times yes!” Sumia’s lip quivers, “I’ve been in love with you for so long,” Cordelia grabs Sumia’s hands, “You are the prettiest flower I know, the light of my life, and I would love nothing better than to be with you forever.”

Tears streak down Sumia’s face, she doesn’t sob, but only mumbles incoherently. Cordelia takes hold of Sumia, and they twirl in the darkness, helmets growing closer and closer, until their suits touch. Sumia smiles through her tears, Cordelia beams, and Severa shouts,

“Ugh!” Severa throws her hands up, “You can’t kiss through your masks, dummies!”

Cordelia and Sumia laugh, Cynthia punches her sister, “Hey! They were having a moment!” Cynthia jerks upright, “Oh! Oh, a-” she pauses, “a MOM-ent!” She cackles madly, Severa grabs her by the scruff,

“Oh, and I was ruining it?!”

Cordelia uses a bit of thrust from her suit to bring her and Sumia to the warring siblings, “You two did so well. I was proud of everything you did in the battle. Cynthia, your courage, Severa, your effort to defend everyone.” Cordelia hugs them as tight as she can over their bulky armour. Cynthia laughs, “Aw, you did awesome too!” and holds her tight, Severa smirks and gives her a half-hug, the rest of her armour just outside the embrace. “Pfft, thanks to you!”

Sumia squeezes all three of them with a wracking sob, “I love you all so much!” Cordelia nuzzles her, their helmets bumping awkwardly, then lets Severa and Cynthia reach out to Noire and Kjelle, respectively. Severa scowls,

“Hey, if we have to hug in our armour, then you two do to!” She grabs Noire gently, and adds her to the pile. Noire squeals, “Oh, are you sure, it’s your family…”

“Your family too! Gods!”

Kjelle sighs and allows a babbling Cynthia to guide her into the pile, “You were amazing, smashing and slashing and you were NEARLY as accurate as Noire…”

Cordelia grips Sumia’s glove tight, as the latter gazes tearfully into her eyes.

“Sumia, do you think we’ll be able to live like this?” Cordelia beams intently,

“Oh, Cordelia! You tease!”

**Author's Note:**

> Hehehe, that was a fun bit of fluff! I hope you liked it! Feel free to comment or leave kudos!


End file.
